


Monsters Of Our Worlds

by Primerivia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Daeralt, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Goodbyes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primerivia/pseuds/Primerivia
Summary: Daenerys and Geralt’s paths crossed, again all odds. But he stayed by her side and fought with her as she went beyond Dragonstone to Winterfell, beyond the North to the South in order to take the throne that was meant to be here. But they always knew that, one day, they would need to say their goodbyes and accomplish their duties.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Monsters Of Our Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot wrote by myself, inspired by the edit of Daenerys and Geralt I have made on Instagram (@primerivia).

The Iron Throne.

Seeing it in flesh almost brought tears in the eyes of the young queen, too scared to believe that it was indeed here, and not a fragment of her imagination, or of a vision. But the sensation of the cold snow that fell from the destroyed roof upon her cheeks, seemed too real for it to be a dream. Her feet lead her forward, stepping carefully over rocks and broken glass, then walking up the small amount of stairs, until she finally stood in front of the throne.

Tentatively, her fingers touched one of the arms, still expecting it to disappear. But it did not. A sigh of relief escaped her as the heavy weight on her shoulders seemed to fly away ; she had done it. She had come back home and taken back what was hers by right. Her enemies had fallen, and those who had not had bowed to her. She was not foolish enough to think that they had done it for any other reason than survival, but it did not mattered for now. She would learn to gain their trust, make them realize that she was better than Cersei Lannister, Joffrey or Robert Baratheon.

"Daenerys."

A deep voice broke the silence, and she turned around, facing the newcomer with a smile. Geralt of Rivia stood meters away from her, clad in his armor, blood and dust covering his face and hair. Even then, the man was a sight to behold. Stepping away from the throne, she descended the stairs as he moved closer, until they both faced each other.

"Happiness looks good on you, Your Highness." he said, as a small smile appeared on his face. 

"We did it, Geralt. We can finally make this world a better place."

She had not expected for him to be by her side in such a crucial moment. But then again, his whole existence was unexpected, as she had discovered so when he had told her about the world he came from. Believing him had been a complicated task for the woman at first ; trusting a man claiming such things, with no hesitation, would have been a poor decision. But as weeks had passed and Daenerys had learned to know more about the White Wolf, she could not deny anymore that his words resonated with undeniable truth.

Maybe the sight of his hair, similar to hers, had weakened her, as it reminded her of her family and of the loneliness she felt. Maybe was it his golden eyes, as uncommon as her purple ones, that made her feel less of a curiosity. Or maybe the blame was on the fact that, with him, she felt more understood that she ever did before. Whatever the reason was, she had wished for him to stay by her side, and he accepted. That’s how they found themselves traveling from Essos to Westeros, fighting side by side with a sword and dragons.

"You will, but I will sadly not be here to see it."

"What is the meaning of this ?" answered the queen, as she froze.

Geralt’s eyes left hers as he glanced down, visibly swallowing. Daenerys could not stop her heart from beating faster, as the implications of his words fell upon her. Had he found a way to go back to his home ? She was both happy and immensely sad at the idea, and his next words confirmed her intuition.

"We both knew that my time to go back home would be upon us sooner or later. I have to go back to those I left behind.. I have a duty to accomplish just like you. We both need to get rid of the monsters of our worlds."

Tears welling up, the woman gathered enough strength inside her to not crumble here and there. She had known, of course, that their time together would not last forever. She had been preparing herself mentally to say goodbye to him ever since their first meeting. But emotionally speaking, it was a whole different story. The loss of Jorah, her dear Missandei and her child Rhaegal had been heartbreaking for her. The only reason she had not succumbed to madness was because of him. She did not felt ready to lose yet again someone she cared about.

"When did you find out ?" she finally asked.

"Two weeks ago. I have found a witch with the ability to help me."

Surprise rendered her speechless.

"You must be wondering why I didn’t left sooner.." said Geralt, a sad smile stretching his lips. "I almost did. But then, I thought that I could not leave you alone, not after what happened.. and especially not when you were so close to achieve your dreams. I wanted to be here for that moment."

Hearing those words brought more tears to her eyes, until they finally fell on her cheeks. How lucky she felt, to have such a loyal and brave man by her side. And yet, at the same time, she wanted to hate it. She wanted to scream at him to let himself be selfish, and stay with her.. but how could she ? How could she prevent him from wanting to change the world and its ways, when it has been her main purpose for as long as she could remember ? How could she live with herself if she forced him to stay and therefore, separated him from all the people that waited for him. She could not do that.

"I don’t know how I will be able to do it without you.." she truthfully said.

"You will, you are so much stronger than you think you are. You wouldn’t have been able to face the things that happened to you, if you weren’t."

"But I was never alone."

"And you won’t be."

Geralt moved closer, as his hand rose to touch her cheek tenderly, whipping away her tears. Her eyes fluttered close at the movement and the proximity, suddenly shy. Daenerys was no maiden, but she felt very much like it at this very moment. She could not deny the attraction she had developed toward her friend for the past months, which became more than that every time they talked, and shared memories. She feared to name the feelings she felt towards him, especially now that she knew any kind of future would not be possible between them.

"You will have the Dothrakis and Unsullied to watch over you. I saw how they looked at you ; they truly consider you as their leader. Greyworm especially. I fear not to leave you in this world knowing he would fight to his very last breath to keep you safe.. like I would have if I could."

The queen felt lips kiss her forehead in a tender gesture, breaking her heart as she knew this gentle kiss was a goodbye. Her eyes remained closed as a hand took hold of hers for a second until it didn’t anymore, as the sound of footsteps broke the silence when he walked away from her. Only when she heard the doors being closed, Daenerys opened her eyes, the throne room revealing itself empty once again. She did not noticed the cold that chilled her to the bones, or the presence of Drogon when he landed behind her moments afterwards. She only noticed the sudden emptiness she felt, as she truly realized that the man was gone. Forever.

No soul entered the throne room for hours, too scared by the dragon guarding the entrance to notice Daenerys Targaryen on her knees, crying for yet another loss of someone she loved.


End file.
